A typical implantable medical device is configured to enable wireless communications with an external device, such as a programmer or a repeater, using inductive telemetry. Inductive telemetry operates using a near field inductive coupling and provides robust communication.
While inductive telemetry tolerates interference from noise sources, many users find that the relatively short communication range is inconvenient.
What is needed is an improved telemetry method and system for robust communication.